


dead of night

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Ben, ballum halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: “Are you growling?” Callum mumbles, confused. Maybe this is all just a bad dream, it must be.Then there’s an harsh laugh, something that sounds like the undead. Callum manages to pull his arm out of grip, and he folds his arms across his chest, wonders why he hasn’t run yet.“I do that when I’m hungry.”Callum rummages in his pocket for loose change before offering out a hand. “Go and get ya self something to eat.”There’s another laugh this time, this one lighter and it unsettles something in Callum’s gut, turns his cheeks pink even in the night.





	dead of night

It’s the dead of the night and Callum should be at home, but instead he’s been out drinking with friends from the army and he’s somehow made his way towards the graveyard.

The graveyard that just so happens to have the guy he refused to admit he loved buried there. He stumbles until his back hits the fence to the cemetery.

He’s only visited once before, just after the burial, but even with alcohol consuming him, he knows where to go.

Callum feels bad. It’d almost been a year now, and he’d pretty much moved on. He’d been out a while now, his family and friends accepted him for who he was, he’d been out with guys on dates, had fun.

Only after tonight, he feels like he’s gone a million steps back. Feels like he should be the one six feet under and not Chris. Regrets not being there for him when he needed him, that he should have been able to do more.

He wipes angrily at his face because he’s crying now; he always does when it comes to thinking about Chris and what could have been.

He moves away from the fence, tries to find his feet as he makes his way into the graveyard. He doesn’t get very far. There’s noises coming from behind him, and he’s too slow to react.

He’s knocked to the floor, before he feels hands grabbing at his jacket and jeans trying to mug him. He kicks out trying to get them away, before something – _someone _is running over and pushing them to the floor.

Callum’s lifted to his feet before being dragged away in one swift movement. His minds a blur and he can’t focus on anything until there’s silence and he’s stood behind the back of the church.

There’s little to no light and Callum can just about make out a figure. Smaller than him, and it surprises Callum due to their strength.

Callum’s speechless, doesn’t have a clue what’s happening right now. He tries to steady his breathing, he can’t panic right now. “T-thanks,”

Callum stammers. 

There’s no reply and Callum feels his body run cold. He stumbles to leave, but feels a grip on his arm and it stills him; makes his hairs stand on end and goosebumps spread across his body.

“You should be more careful,” so it _does_ speak, Callum thinks. “Ya don’t know what’s about this time of night.”

Callum just nods stupidly, as if whoever just saved his life can see his gratitude in the darkness. “Alright, I will.”

The grip on his arm loosens only slightly, and then Callum shudders when the man holding at his arm _growls_.

“Are you growling?” Callum mumbles, confused. Maybe this is all just a bad dream, it must be.

Then there’s an harsh laugh, something that sounds like the _undead._ Callum manages to pull his arm out of grip, and he folds his arms across his chest, wonders why he hasn’t run yet.

“I do that when I’m hungry.”

Callum rummages in his pocket for loose change before offering out a hand. “Go and get ya self something to eat.”

There’s another laugh this time, this one lighter and it unsettles something in Callum’s gut, turns his cheeks pink even in the night.

“What’s your name?”

“Callum,” he swallows. “Yours?” 

There’s silence, like the man needs to think about it. “Ben.” The leafs crush under Ben’s feet as he moves closer, breathes Callum in and closes his eyes at the scent. “Callum, Callum, Callum,” Ben hums, his tongue staying on the roof of his mouth with every _L_. “I just want one tiny taste…” 

Callum bites his lip and Ben seems to notice, his head snapping up to watch, “bite your lip once more, I _dare _ya.”

Callum shakes his head, hates that he can’t make sense of anything and everything’s just moving on without him, he steps back to gather himself. He doesn’t know what it is, but Ben’s making him feel _hypnotic_. He feels sleepy and alive all in the same breath, but he can’t make sense of anything. “I need to get home,” Callum frowns, because he does _need _to, but he doesn’t _want _to.

He wants to be pulled towards Ben again, feel his skin pulsate underneath his touch.

“Alright,” Ben breathes him in, eyes closed and Ben lets his head fall back, twisting his neck slightly. “You’d best go before sunlight.”

Callum stills, a moment of realisation hits him like a tonne of bricks, but he can’t be right, because it’s crazy to even think it. “You must be as drunk as me,” Callum says instead, a small disbelieving laugh falling from his lips.

“Or maybe I’m just what ya think I am,” Ben smirks, eyes fixated on Callum’s lips.

“Ya- you can’t be.” Callum huffs, rubbing at his face. “This ain’t Twilight.”

Ben laughs, scratches at his chin. He wants Callum, but he knows it’s not going to be as simple as that. He knows Callum’s one of a kind already. “Let me make sure ya get home alright,” Ben goes past him, deliberately brushing shoulders.

Ben walks ahead of Callum until they reach the gates, and then Ben’s forming into something smaller with wings and Callum can’t do much else other than to watch Ben in _bat_ form flying above him as he makes his way home.

Either he’s going to wake up from all of this in the morning with it all being nothing but a mad dream, or he really has just come across a vampire.

Both thoughts scare him.

*

The next day Callum is no clearer on last night. He wakes with a raging headache, and his body aches.

Everything is the same, yet he feels different. All he can think about is Ben and if it was real or not. Throughout the day, he finds he wants nothing more.

He works numbly through his workload, wishes his time away. When the sun goes down, and the sky turns into night, he makes his way to the graveyard.

He feels like eyes are on him, but he can’t see or hear anyone so he heads to where he was last night and stands awkwardly. 

He begins to doubt himself when nothing happens. It _was_ all a dream he tells himself and he would just walk away if there wasn’t something telling him to stay. 

“Ben?” He calls out, licking his lips. “Ben!”

He hears rustling of leafs and then Ben’s in front of him, head tilting up and Callum lets out a sigh of relief.

_He’s real._

“Didn’t expect to see ya again,” Ben rocks on his feet and it annoys Callum that he can’t see him properly. That he can only make out the sparkle in his eyes.

“Had to make sure you were real,” Callum looks down at his feet awkwardly, “and you are.”

“Now what?” Ben asks, voice laced with something Callum’s never heard before, but it’s hot enough to cause him to blink a couple of times, now unable to keep himself together.

“I ain’t sure really,” Callum shrugs. “I-“

Callum’s eyes widen in shock when he is pinned to the wall with impossible strength, breath catching in his throat. Ben moves in close, teeth nuzzling at Callum’s neck, skin delicate. “Perhaps,” Ben suggests, “you should think more wisely before just turning up here. Something could happen to you.”

Callum feels _aroused_, he wants to be devoured and he wants Ben to take all he can. Callum’s breath washes over the side of Ben’s face when he opens his mouth, “if that something is you pinning me up a against a wall then that’s not a very good deterrent. You’re… _incredible_,” Callum whispers, he’s never come across as confident, especially in his sexuality, but his words startle Ben and it makes him smile coyly. 

“I don’t think you realise what I’m capable of, Callum,” Ben leans back to look up, lifting his fingers to Callum’s lips, “but I can tell how turned on you are already.” Ben eyes Callum up and down slowly, “I want to please you.”

Callum wills himself to steady his breathing, to not come across so _easy_, but maybe it’s already too late. Ben’s read all of Callum’s cards and now he’s left with nothing.

“I want ya to too,” Callum says slowly, Ben’s dirty fingertips still on his lips. “I want ya to kiss me.”

Ben closes his eyes, nods and _hmmm’s _sweetly. “Course ya do.” Ben’s hand comes to cup Callum’s cheek. “My kisses turn into bites, are you ok with that?”

Callum’s not sure if he is really, but he’s nodding anyway and Ben’s hand feels too soft for a vampire that Callum thinks he’d be ok with anything. “Yeah?” Ben quizzes, makes sure.

“Yeah,” Callum responds quietly, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

The sight makes Ben grunt before pulling Callum down to his level and kissing him desperately, fingers claw at the back of Callum’s head and he kisses back with all the passion he can. Ben moans like Callum’s his first; like he hasn’t been touched like this before, and maybe he hasn’t since he’s been like this.

Ben’s lips break to kiss across Callum’s jaw until they reach his neck. Callum holds his head there with his hand in the back of Ben’s hair, and sighs when Ben’s teeth graze against his skin. They feel sharper this time, and Callum knows if Ben wanted to, he could draw blood.

“Show me your fangs,” Callum pulls away, his hands on Ben’s face. Ben’s lips feel swollen as he lowers his thumbs to open Ben’s mouth, and Ben can’t stop himself from sucking on Callum’s thumbs. He lets them go with a _pop_ before tilting his head back slightly, giving Callum just enough light to see his fangs. “Wow,” Callum breathes, letting his thumbs touch and admire. “I want ya to bite me,” Callum steps in closer. 

“If I start, I don’t think I could ever stop,” Ben admits.

Callum just smiles, holds Ben’s face whilst leaning down to kiss him again, “I trust you.”

Ben eyes him slowly, his fingers tracing Callum’s neck. “Show me where you want me to bite you.”

With his hand over Ben’s, he lowers it just above his collarbone, “here,” he swallows.

Ben doesn’t care to ask if he’s sure, he pulls the top of Callum’s T-shirt down before going in and biting him where he wished for. He bites hard enough to draw blood, and Callum shakes when he feels Ben begin to suck the blood there. 

Ben finally leans back, his lips swollen and full of red, his pupils delighted. He catches sight of Callum’s mesmerised stare and he grins. “Alright?”

Callum nods, dipping down to capture Ben’s plump lips and it takes a lot for him to break away. “I may or may not have left a… mark,” Ben smirks, looking back at his doings.

“Good. I mean - it’s alright,” Callum sounds breathless and he clings onto Ben’s arm. “Want ya to come back to mine.”

Ben shakes his head, laughs. “This ain’t a one night stand Callum. I _can’t.”_

“Well. Can I come back? I mean, will ya be here tomorrow?”

Ben nips Callum’s bottom lip into his mouth, so _hungry_ for all of him. He smiles, “I’m buried here, Callum. I’ll always be here.”

Callum nods, of course. The birds up in the trees signal it’s time for them to part and for them both to go _home._ Ben winks as he goes, and when Callum loses sight of him everything feels empty again.

The stinging on his neck, and the knowledge that none of this is just some crazy dream, pull him through the rest of the day.

*

By the time it’s night time, the heavens have opened and it’s raining heavily and Callum tries not to worry that it’ll ruin everything.

When he gets to the graveyard he sees the side door to the church is wedged open, he heads inside and takes his coat off instantly, shaking from the cold.

“Boo,” Callum turns clumsily, hand covering his heart. Ben’s stalking closer and it’s just as dark in here as it is outside, but everything lights up in Callum again the minute Ben’s in front of him. Ben’s hand comes up to pull at Callum’s floppy, soaked fringe. “You’re all wet.”

Callum doesn’t get to say anything, Ben’s on him quickly, hungry as ever and they go back until Callum’s back hits a wall. “You’ll catch ya death,” Ben sighs against Callum’s ear. “Need to get ya out of all these clothes.”

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Callum asks, his hands finding resting place on Ben’s arms.

“Depends,” Ben looks up at him, teeth scratching along his lip. “If ya find death funny or not.”

Callum frowns, “course not. I ain’t weird.”

Ben _chuckles_, can’t help but steal a kiss from Callum’s open mouth. “You’re about to have sex with a vampire, Callum. I wouldn’t say you were totally sane.”

Callum swallows. “So, ya want to have sex? With me?”

Ben breathes, nostrils flaring. “I thought I’d made that obvious. I think I’ve become addicted to you.”

“I ain’t- I mean I don’t do this often,” Callum falters.

“I should hope not,” Ben raises his eyebrows. “How many vampires do ya actually know?” 

Callum huffs. “Ya know what I mean. I don’t sleep around. I don’t have much experience…” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben’s hands find their way to Callum’s belt. “I’m happy to help you on your journey.” Ben smirks when he feels Callum hard in his hand, “put ya hands above your head,” Ben demands, voice thick.

Callum does as he’s told, lifting his hands above him. His eyes fall shut and his head falls back, Ben’s hand moving up and down in strong, slow strokes. He moans quietly and he worries that any second now he’s going to come too soon. “Ben…” Callum whispers. “I’m- 

“You aren’t,” Ben stills his hand but makes sure to keep his grip strong. “You won’t come until I give you permission,” Ben says as if warning. “Do ya hear?”

Callum nods weakly and he keens when Ben’s hand begins to move again.

“Keep ya eyes on me,” Ben tuts. Callum’s eyes open gradually and Ben rewards him with a kiss.

*

Callum sits half naked on a pew, trousers and boxers down at his ankles, his T-shirt somewhere on the floor.

Ben’s down on his knees, mouth hovering teasingly over Callum’s thighs. Callum can’t seem to stop shivering from it, but his hand sits in Ben’s hair; encourages Ben not to stop.

Callum gasps when Ben _finally _lowers his mouth down onto Callum, sucking slowly and cautiously, but groaning when Callum’s fingers tighten in his hair; Ben’s fangs grazing slightly and mistakenly at first until Ben does it a few more times on purpose and Callum’s coming inside his mouth. 

They swap places and Callum’s so desperate to please Ben, his palms become sweaty and Ben just smiles down at him, hands stroking over Callum’s cheeks. “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful,” Ben hums. “You in between my legs like this,” his lips rise slowly. “Show me what that mouth can do, Cal.”

*

It’s colder now, the wooden floor beneath their naked backs make Callum shudder and it surprises him when Ben gets back up to find Callum’s shirt to put back on. Actions like that make Callum forget who and what Ben actually is.

Ben lays back down next to him, nose nudging against his hair and ear before whispering, “you alright?”

Callum nods quickly, cupping Ben’s face. “More than alright.” Ben’s grin is wide, and despite his fangs, Callum hasn’t seen anything so _soft_. “Why did you save me that night?” Callum questions, out of nowhere.

“Because I’m a good guy obviously,” Ben laughs, laying his head down on to Callum’s chest.

“Seriously Ben,” Callum sees through it. “Ya didn’t have to do it, you didn’t know me.”

“Maybe I just wanted your blood to myself.”

“Well, why am I still here? Why haven’t you done what we both know you’re capable of?” 

Ben suddenly sits up, his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. “When did a bit of fun turn so serious?” Ben stands, distancing himself even further away. “You should go.”

“It isn’t morning yet,” Callum grumbles. He reaches out to Ben’s arm. “We’ve got ages yet-“

“Callum, seriously,” Ben finally looks at him. “You were a bit of fun. I’ve had ya now. So just leave.”

Callum feels the air leave his lungs, he doesn’t understand where it’s all gone wrong. “I don’t believe you. I know you.”

“Ya don’t know the first thing about me,” Ben’s finger comes up to Callum’s face. “How could ya? We are from different worlds, Callum.”

Callum shakes his head, stalks closer. “We’ve got something, Ben.”

Ben’s eyes fall, he shakes his own head before stepping back. “We don’t.”

Callum doesn’t have time to argue back or to cling on to any bit of Ben he still can; he’s suddenly all alone and he hates himself for crying.

*

In spite of everything, Callum goes back to the graveyard the following three nights in hope of seeing Ben, but he never shows.

A crippling pain consumes Callum, he misses having that excitement and need, that want and undeniable lust. Deep down, it feels a little like something more, but Callum doesn’t allow the thought to linger. He’s _dead_. How can he possibly love him?

Callum attempts to sleep on the forth night without even bothering to try and see Ben. He doesn’t get very far, tapping on his window keeps him awake. He thinks it’s just the wind, until he’s sure he can hear his name.

He gets up to open the curtains and almost loses his balance when he sees Ben on his balcony. Ben takes no time in climbing through the window once it’s open.

He’s colder than usual, his young, but slightly broken skin looks tighter and Callum wonders why. Ben closes the curtains again, darkening the room properly and Callum can no longer see the tiredness behind his eyes. Ben’s heavy breathing is the only thing that lets Callum know he’s still there.

“I want to explain about the other night,” Ben eventually speaks. “I shouldn’t have said what I did-“

“Don’t matter,” Callum cuts in, just happy to have Ben with him.

“It does,” Ben snaps slightly, sighing. “I had a boyfriend. Paul.” Ben starts pacing the small room. “We were good, _so_good. He was too good for me, ya know? But we worked.” Callum hears the bed creaking from the weight of Ben sitting down on it and Callum joins him. “He got beat up when were out together. I wasn’t there to help him and before I could, it was just too late.”

“It weren’t your fault,” Callum tries to comfort Ben, his hand resting on his back. “Ya couldn’t have done anything.”

Ben just scoffs, but he reaches out to Callum, his hand squeezing Callum’s thigh. “That’s why I had to do something that night I saw ya,” Ben confesses. “I just didn’t expect to… ya know.”

“What?” Callum asks, mouth dry.

“Make you mine,” Ben confirms. His voice stronger and affirming now. “You _are _mine, aren’t you, Callum?”

Callum nods, pulling Ben on to his lap. “Yes,” he confirms quietly, covering Ben’s lips with his own until Ben’s skin turns warmer. “I thought I’d lost ya,” Callum breaks away. “Please don’t push me away,” Ben’s forehead rests against Callum’s.

Ben promises not to by kissing Callum and pushing him down onto the bed.

*

“Wish we could always be like this,” Ben in Callum’s bed, skin warmer than he’s ever felt.

“We’ve still got a few hours left,” Ben kisses his chest, tickling up and down his side. “That’s more than enough time.”

“It’s not,” Callum frowns, mouth in Ben’s hair. “I mean, this is great, but I want _more _Ben.”

“I can’t give ya more than what I already am, Callum.” Ben leans up to face Callum. “Unless ya want me to turn you,” Ben laughs, joking.

It’s quiet for the longest time before Callum speaks. “That ain’t a bad idea.”

Ben laughs some more. “It’s a ridiculous idea, Callum. Ya can’t be serious.”

Callum feels foolish because he is serious. He’d accept Ben’s deadly bite at his neck in an instant. Callum swallows, looks down shyly. “I had this thing with a guy in the army. I was different back then, hated myself and what I was, but he saw the real me and one thing he always told me was to do what made me feel good and happy,” Callum’s fingers run through Ben’s hair. “And I know it sounds crazy, but _you_ make me happy.”

“I like the sound of that guy,” Ben smiles softly. “A lot like Paul.” Ben kisses along Callum’s jaw, nips a little at his stubbled cheek with his teeth. “We are good like this, aren’t we?”

“Course,” Callum nods in agreement.

Ben hums against Callum’s cheek, lifting himself the straddle Callum. “Let’s make the most it then lover boy.”

*

And they do make the most of it. Every single night without fail they spend it together.

There’s ‘I love you’s’ and there’s just something there that means they don’t want to have to settle for rushed hours in the night, part before sunrise.

Their intimacy carries something fuller tonight, almost suffocating.

When Ben’s fangs latch on to Callum’s neck, he holds Ben’s head there and lets him take him.

He takes him to a place they can be together for eternity.


End file.
